Broken Glass
by Claire Thorne
Summary: "I am scared of getting hurt because one more personal disaster right now, would cut me off at the knees." Calliope Torres has suffered one personal disaster in the last three months, what if another is thrown at her before she can recover? Will Callie and Arizona survive? This follows 9x24 (Perfect Storm) and is my take on what could happen to Calzona in the aftermath of it all.
1. The sound of broken glass

**Warning: This chapter contains violence.**

* * *

The hazard lights flashed at a constant rhythm, getting out of sync with her heartbeat as cars flew by her. Callie's car had broken down on the side of the road nearly four hours ago. She had only called for a tow truck about an hour ago because she thought she could fix whatever was wrong with her vehicle. After checking all the fluids and belts, she gave up and called. They said it would take at least an hour to get to her.

The hour had come and gone, still no tow truck. She began to get more and more anxious as the minutes passed. Not only did she have mountains of work to do to get ready for the next week's surgeries, but she also had to pick up Sofia from Arizona's apartment. She got out of the car trying to clear her mind of that woman. They had talked since that night 3 months ago, but it was still a rough road. She climbed out of the driver's seat to get some fresh air and stretch her legs, not wanting to think about her wife at the moment because it only stressed her out.

Sunlight that had filled her review mirror for the last four hours was beginning to fade into a beautiful pink and orange. She leaned her body against the rear bump of her car, folding her arms, "Where is this freakin' truck?"

Sighing, she got her phone out about to call the towing company again. Her fingers stopped on the screen as headlights blinded her.

_About ti – _The thought stopped short as the lights turned off. It wasn't a tow truck.

The man that stepped out looked harmless, wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. "Do you need a hand?"

Something about his persona as he walked toward her, set off some red flags. After years and years of working with people, especially during her time with the Peace Corp, she had learned how to read people. There was just something off about him.

"No, thank you though." She shouted, hoping it would give him the hint to back off.

It didn't. "Well how long have you been stuck on the side of the road?"

"No worries, I've got it under control. It's just a problem with one of the spark plugs." This was a complete lie because she had no idea why it wouldn't start.

He shifted closer, "You sure? Let me look."

She hadn't closed the hood all the way, which she was regretting right at this moment as he lifted it, "That's really not necessary."

Putting her right hand on one of the fenders, she tried to convince him to leave with her body language. The last thing she thought would happen happened – the hood fell from his hand, crushing her hand. The scream that left her lungs echoed for miles. Thankfully the hood didn't latch, which allowed her to pull her hand out, "Jesus, w-what the hell?" Her hand was throbbing almost to the point of being numb, but she could feel warm blood dripping down her mangled fingers.

Callie's mind was beginning to go into shock as his hands grabbed at her neck. She struggled against him, but he won. She cried out in pain as he slammed her head against the windshield. She could see her blood smeared across the clear glass of her windshield, turning it deep red. Consciousness was slipping from her, but a Torres never gives up without a fight. Flailing at him with her only useful hand, she got lucky, making direct contact with his nose. Her next move was a no-brainer for any woman who has taken a self-defensive class. She kicked right in the balls, pushing him out into the road, hoping a car would hit him as he toppled over.

She hurried back her broken car and locked the doors after she settled back into the driver's seat. Fumbling for her phone, which was buried deep in her pocket, she looked and saw the man getting up and moving toward her in a fit of rage. The screen of her phone ignited with life and her instincts took over as she hit the buttons.

It only took a few seconds for her to answer, "Hey, are you going to be late?"

Her voice was tight and desperate as she whispered into the phone, "Arizona, help me. I'm on the side of the…"

There was a crash that sounded like breaking glass, a scream, and then the line went dead.

* * *

_**3 months earlier…**_

"Apparently I lost you." The sadness ripped through her throat as the words sliced at her constitution, really the only thing keeping her from completely falling apart.

They stood in silence for what felt like hours, both searching for words. Callie found her voice first as the tears continued to slip down her cheeks onto her beautifully bronzed skin that was getting paler and paler with each passing moment, "I can't even l-look at you, Arizona."

She felt the words leave her mouth and as she said her wife's name the reality of what the words meant sunk in. Her wife, her best friend, her person had just thrown away all of the progress that they had made over the last couple months, possibly even their marriage, betraying her and their daughter.

_Oh god, Sofia._ The little girl who had barely made it out of her own damaged womb after the car accident, one who had just lost her biological father, and one who was just starting to get her Mama back.

Callie didn't even want to think about what was supposed to come next, but she could feel Arizona starting at her. She thought that they had been making progress, moving past the plane crash – the leg. Then a glaring truth began to grab at her, Arizona hadn't just figuratively talked evening the score, "Was that your way of _cutting off my leg_?"

She watched as her wife wage war with herself over an answer that she could never say aloud, but Callie could see it in her eyes – _yes_. Those eyes were not the ones she had stared into for the better part of almost five years. They were different. That warm, resilient blue she was used to seeing was gone, now anger and darkness remained. It stung like salt in an open wound just to see how empty they were – two deep pools of stormy ocean gripping at her feet and drowning her slowly.

Over the past five months, Callie had gotten either a nonresponsive reaction from her wife or the complete opposite. There was lashing out in anger Arizona, wanting nothing to do with her Arizona, sex now Arizona, or work Arizona – nothing in between. There were only two occasions that she could remember getting anything truly intimate from her wife: that hotel room where Arizona had asked her not to run and the hospital room where Arizona had let her help with _the leg_ for the first time since the operation. Arizona was clearly mad and lashing out, but she was finally telling Callie why she was angry. After months of hiding it and bottling it up, there it was – Arizona's true feelings.

She felt betrayed. _But I saved her life, _Callie thought desperately. The Arizona that stood in front of her had made it very clear that she didn't care that her life had been saved.

"You promised me, you – I trusted you. " Arizona's words filled her reeling mind, pulling it back to that moment.

_The room was Arizona's prison and Callie knew it, but they had time – or at least she thought they did, "Do something, Callie. You need to do something. Please, please don't give up o-on me. Promise, promise me you won't let them take my leg."_

_Arizona Robbins didn't plead or beg for anything, but here she was begging. Callie was struggling to find coherent words to comfort her. She had been in this bed for far too long and seeing those blue eyes fill with fear and terror at the prospect of her future, Callie said the only thing she could think of, "I promise. I do. I promise. I promise you."_

Callie hadn't thought of that promise when Karev had come barreling into the O.R. – not when she was operating on Derek Shepherd's prized hand.

"_Um…do you have her on Pressors?" Her mind was in shambles, not processing anything going in or out. _

"_Yes, I told you. Yes. Look she's still deteriorating. She's dying." Alex's voice was impatient, but he knew she still trying to catch up._

"_It's the leg." It had bubbled up out of her before she could even think about it._

"_It's the leg." Karev confirmed she was on the right track, but wasn't ready to suggest what needed to be done._

_There was only one way to save Arizona Robbins, "Cut it off." _

The only thing that had run through her mind in that moment was _save her_. That woman that had made her feel wanted again after so many train wrecks, one who had chosen her and married her – her beautiful wife. The mother of her daughter, the woman she had been built to love, now stood in front of her at just a fragment of what she used to be. An empty shell of the woman she loved.

The Latina felt herself soften at the thought of her wife hurting because of her, but a flash of lightning struck and the room lit up with anger, vanquishing her forgiveness. The thought of the ring hanging from her wives scrub top on another woman, made her cringe with rage. Her hands were digging deep into her scalp as she tried to think, but images of Arizona cheating on her plowed through any chance at coherent thought.

She tried to push the images out of her mind, but they bombarded her past the point of victory. Callie began to tremble, feeling her body begin to lose the war that she'd been fighting since the moment she said those three words – _cut it off_.

"I can't." Her voice was low with determination as she focused on making words. The Latina's body shifted of its own accord as she wrapped her arms around her torso, protecting it from any further damages, and moved to the door.

Hearing movement behind her, she stopped with her hand on the doorknob, "You told me you wouldn't run."

Calliope Torres was a woman who spoke her mind, "I'm not running, but right now I can't talk to you because every time I look at you all I see is you having sex Lauren Boswell. So forgive me if I need a moment to gather my thoughts."

Not waiting for a response from Arizona, she opened the door and exited, slamming it behind her. She put both of her fists on the door trying to push away the person that had just broken her heart. The sobs began to burst through her chest and it took every ounce of what she had left to stop them from erupting from her. She turned slowly, after she had gained some control over herself, to conquer the, hopefully, empty hallway, but all she saw were the wide, confused eyes of Miranda Bailey.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! It may be a few chapters before I get back to what happens to Callie, but I won't leave you hanging for too long. :) Please leave me a review - I love hearing what you all think!**


	2. Melting glass

**Present**

It was dark, which was making this fight so much harder. Her concussed mind told her to just go to sleep, but every other part of her begged to stay awake. Blindness masked everything about what she was sure was the trunk of her kidnapper's car. It was an older one. She knew that because of what she vaguely remember of it before he shoved her in there, but also because most newer vehicles have a latch on the inside of the trunk that would allow her to release it from the inside. Even in the pitch black, she couldn't find anything that resembled what she thought said latch would feel like.

_Okay, Callie, okay. What can you do now?_ She felt around some more before slamming into the back of the trunk as the driver came to a complete stop. Shaking it off slightly as he continued on, she brought her tied hands up. It was all she could do to keep the screams from leaving her mouth as her broken hand bumped up against what felt like everything. Biting her lip hard, she used her one good hand to feel in front of her mangled face, _Tail light._

Laying flat on her back, Callie scooted up higher so her elbow would line up with where the light was housed. After a few hits and what would inevitably be another injury, she jimmied the light out. It crashed to the road loudly, with more broken glass, and she prayed to god he hadn't heard it. With her eyes closed, she prayed for what felt like at least two minutes. Each eye opened slowly and cautiously, like he could see every thing she was doing.

The hole was just big enough for her to fit her tied hands through. Waiting for the right time, she peered through the hole looking for any other cars. _CAR__!_ Her hands flew out the opening, waving as big as she could to try and catch the other driver's attention.

_Please help me!_ Desperation was eating at her, as she had no idea where she was, who had taken her, where they were going, what he wanted…

She asked herself why she had called Arizona and not the _police_. Coldness engulfed her hand as she felt raindrops mix with the half dried blood on her hands.

_"Calliope, you just listen to me for a second?" Her voice was climbing as she followed her wife down the hallway of the hospital._

_Arizona nearly ran into her when she suddenly stopped, "What do you want, Arizona?"_

_The latina kept her back to Arizona, "I know you're still mad and you have every right to be, b-but..." she stumbled over her words for a second as she tried to form a coherent thought, "I-I still have so many problems to work through and I'm n-not perfect. I have lots and lots of flaws...a-and it's taken me losing you to figure out that I lost my mind and part of myself. I'm trying to find my way back."_

_Callie was quiet, not know how to respond because she missed Arizona, but she wasn't ready to trust her, not even close to being ready._

_"I'm not asking you forgive me, or to forget what happened, but just come with me to a session with Dr. Wyatt? Just this one time, and if you don't feel comfortable, or it's too much that's f-fine..." her voice trailed off as she tried to stop the words from pouring out of her._

_Swallowing hard, Callie said the first thing that came to mind, "Right now?"_

_Arizona laughed and then stopped herself quickly, not wanting to upset the jumpy woman in front of her, "No, no...I was hoping for next week sometime...or whenever you're free."_

_"Next week sounds good." _

They were set to see the therapist next week, to finally start really working through some of these issues that had been covered and built up for who knows how long. But now, that wasn't going to happen. She knew there was little chance that she would make it out of this alive. As the tears fell from her exhausted brown eyes consciousness slipped, and her blood-spattered hands went limp as sleep enveloped her.

* * *

**3 months earlier**

Walking forward, Callie felt her knees weaken and fresh tears sear down her cheeks. All she wanted to do was to push past Bailey, find a dark corner in a dark supply closet, and cry alone. _Alone_ – the word ring through her head, beating her over and over and over again. It had been years since she had heard that bell toll. Since Arizona had left in that airport, but even then she wasn't really alone. She had Mark right next door, but he was gone now too. The walls began to crash down around her, leaving her weak and frail.

Bailey rushed forward seeing Callie begin to fall forward. She grabbed her at the waist keeping her from falling to the ground. "Hey, hey. I got you, Torres."

The air that had been stuck in her lungs – that had trapped the sobs that were snagging in her throat – flew out of her like a dam being broken.

Looking at the short woman next her – one that had always been her friend but their friendship had grown from the wedding forward – she felt herself collapse.

"Miranda, I," sucking in a deep breath, she tried to gather her thoughts, "…s-she ch…we f-fought…" Sobs mixed with stuttered explanation of what she was sure Bailey had heard.

Callie could feel Bailey shaking her head, "I heard." Their feet began moving forward, away from that room, from her wife. "Come on, let's go get Sofia."

She nodded as she tried to breathe normally and keep the tears at bay. And with that, Bailey came back to life, helping this broken woman in her arms – her friend.

* * *

"Oh god." Arizona whispered as she sunk to the floor, the prosthetic leg strapped around her waist not helping her on her way down. Even in her collapse this leg prohibited her and all she wanted to do was rip it off.

Arizona clawed haphazardly at the straps connecting the foreign limb to her body, throwing all of her ferocity and built up rage into removing the source of her infection. She was sure that if anyone had come into the room at that exact moment, they would have thought she was a three-year old throwing a temper tantrum. The anger filled her and for brief moments she liked it because she let go of that control and really felt. Rage, betrayal, frustration, vengeance – those were just the surface emotions, what she really felt was lost and raw.

After removing her scrub pants, Arizona managed to loosen the Velcro and remove the hardware. She panted out a moan in exasperation as she relaxed onto the cold vinyl floor. Listening to the storm wage war on the newly purchased hospital, she watched the window as rain poured down. It almost appeared as though it was melting right before her eyes, melting just like her control – melting glass.

Her thoughts shifted, navigating through the words she had just spoken to Callie. Satisfaction, that's what she had felt when she told Callie they should even the score. Those awful feelings had been buried deep down inside of her, eating at the person that she was trying to be. There were tiny threads, threads that she had been clinging to for so long that there was only one left when Lauren Boswell had said those words to her,_ "Arizona, you are allowed to lose a little bit of control." _She was separated from the cloth of her old self, into completely new fabric - rough and frayed.

The room was bathed in bright white as the lightning began to redecorate the space before her eyes. Flashes blinded her for seconds as the lights danced on an off under the control of the storm. The nausea that gripped her was as strong as she had ever felt. Closing her eyes quickly to try and regain her center, she heard a very distinct sound – one that you hear at 30,000 feet.

She felt panic ping in her body as she forced her eyes open while grasping the arms on the airplane seat. The lights on the plane flickered as it sank back to Earth's surface. The control was completely gone. Arizona looked around and saw Mark looking out the window. He turned quickly back to her, jumping out of his seat. She couldn't see anything out the window, just an endless sea of black.

"Put your seat belt on right now, Robbins. " Mark's voice was protective and his face, like nothing she had ever seen. There was panic as he tried to help her fasten the finicky buckle. She slapped at his hands, which were only getting in her way. Then all of a sudden her stomach stayed at 30,000 feet as the rest of her and the plane dropped. She felt her body lift off the seat and desperately she gripped those armrests for dear life.

Wrapping one of her arms around the piece of plastic to keep her body from flailing through the cabin, she searched for the metal clasp of the seatbelt. Finally finding it, she somehow secured it around her waist. Looking around, her worst fear was realized – Mark was nowhere in sight. She couldn't see anything other than her own two hands the were stark white, holding on for dear life and hoping that somehow they would all make it out alive.

A horrific roar ripped through the cabin as the plane connected with the trees. The screams coming from her mouth mixed with the screams of the people in the plane. Darkness over took her body; she passed out, knowing it was the end.

Arizona jumped as a gasp surged through her, bringing her back to life like a defibrillator. Falling back to the ground, her head made contact with a solid surface. "Dammit."

Lifting a hand to the back of her skull to feel for damage, "Ugh." There was a bump forming over the affected area. Making to stand up, she shifted her weight holding on a chair for dear life as she pulled herself up. Half way up the lights flickered off again, and the pain in her stomach forced her to the ground face first. Arizona's eyes fluttered shut again and as she try to open them, the sound of the airplane cabin returned.

_Please, not again. I can't_. _Anything but this._ She kept her eyes tightly closed this time, trying to pray it away. _It's not real. This happened to you, it's not happening to you. You lost your leg, but you survived._ The warm hand on her forearm forced her to open her eyes, thinking it was Mark. It was the last person she ever expected to see. His soft, but intense, blue eyes stared at her, searching for the words that were rattling through her mind.

Arizona wasn't easily shocked, and regardless of whether or not this was real, she was frozen in this moment.

"Hey there, little sister." Tim's hand reached for her cheek, wiping the tears that were starting to stream down her face, "You miss me?"

She couldn't find her voice, but her hands reached for him, pulling him to her body. It had been years since she had seen him and the more she thought about him the more it hurt. She had shoved thoughts of him away for so long – the only time she had really let it get the best of her was on her wedding day. "You broke your promise…"

"What promise would that be?" his voice was soft in her ear.

Pulling away from him, she looked into his two ocean blue eyes, "I got married and you weren't there." She felt her lips tighten, trying to keep the emotions in her throat.

He cracked a grin that so contagious that even though she was in a crashing plane, her mouth relaxed as the corners of her mouth turn up slightly, "Just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't there dancing my ass off."

She let the smile fade as she thought back to her wedding. _Callie_, her mind whispered her name softly. Tim was quiet as he watch her thoughts turn inward. Arizona felt the guilt creep through all the anger she had as she thought of all the awful things that she had said, how she had never let Callie help her, shutting her down at every turn, how she had cheated.

Almost on cue, Tim spoke, "What are you doing, Arizona?"

The confusion hit her almost immediately, but it disappeared just as quickly as she saw in his eyes exactly what he was talking about. "I don't know."

"Why don't you know? You always know – you have always known." He was right – she had always known who she was, what she wanted, what she needed and how to get it.

_Not anymore – I don't know who I am_, her voice chanted in her head, like it had for months and months. "People change."

The laugh that broke through her self-involved thoughts, "That's all you have to say. You've changed into a person that hides, one that's lost and constantly mad. You've changed into a person that cheats on her wife – Callie Torres is quite a piece of ass, little sis."

He looked at her with that intense gaze that made her feel like every flaw she had and every mistake she had made were out in the open for everyone to see, "Tim. She cut off my leg, after promising she wouldn't. Callie didn't even try to save it – the Ortho God that builds hands, fingers, _legs _couldn't be bothered to save mine."

Tim Robbins stared at her for a brief moment before cocking his head to the side, "And when did you tell her that? Before or after you decided having sex with that other woman was a good idea to get back at her?" The tears spilling out of her eyes formed waterfalls as they fell freely down her pale cheeks, "Arizona, what are you doing?"

She covered her face with her hands, trying frantically to hide the shame he had made her feel.

"You can't hide from me, no matter how many walls you put up. That pretty face can't hide from me." Resisting Tim's hands at first as they pulled at her own, she eventually let go, "You need to get help, baby sister. Promise me you will?"

Arizona opened her mouth to answer with some long-winded explanation, but was cut off by the roar of the plane they were in. Tim's body covered her's as they plane made impact and she was tossed back into that room – reality.

There was a man at her side, one hand cupping her neck and the other holding her waist. There was just an outline, "Tim…help me…"

* * *

**AN: I hope it was clear that Arizona was reliving her trauma, hence the plane crashes. :) Anyways, thank you everyone who left reviews, follows, and favorites! It means the world, but I would appreciate if we could keep the reviews positive, or constructive about how I could better my writing. Please leave me a review, they really do help me out a bunch! You all are the best! :)**


End file.
